


Snowfall

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would never have thought about looking for Arthur in the nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for a Baby!Fic contest on LJ.  
> Written for Archaelogist_D

« Here you are ! » sighs Merlin, relieved.  
At least he has found the prince. He nearly had a heart attack when he awoke and didn’t find Arthur in his bed. You’re never careful enough with all those sorcerers around wanted a piece of the Prince of Camelot.  
« Where should I have been ? » answers Arthur, rolling his eyes.  
« Huh. In your bedroom perhaps ? » says Merlin while thinking certainly not in the nursery before sitting next to Arthur’s legs in front of the fire in the fireplace. It definitely feels better here than in the very windy and cold corridors of the castle.  
The nights have become really freezing lately. November has never been Merlin’s favorite month.  
« You could have wake me up » says Merlin again looking straight at the sight in front of him. Arthur sitting in the big chair holding against his broad chest the little baby girl they found earlier that very same day.   
Gaius told them the mother wouldn’t last the night. Even if Arthur was stoical hearing those words Merlin knows how much they’ve hurt him. He feels like the little girl and himself are the same, losing their mothers even before being able to remember them at all and here he is now to comfort her as much as himself. Arthur was lulling the baby girl to sleep and she is staring at him straight in the eyes with so much love as if he was a marvel. He certainly is.  
« What ? » asks Arthur on the defensive.  
« Nothing » grins Merlin still enjoying the view.  
When the pale light of the sun rose through the curtains winning against the intense snowfall of the night, Merlin’s head had lolled on Arthur’s lap a long time ago. But the prince didn’t complain to have to take care of two big babies, holding tight his little sleeping princess and stroking the man’s short hair.


End file.
